Silent Scream
by Dayan Walker
Summary: Cuando huyas de todo, te darás cuenta finalmente que la verdad nunca se ve.


**Disclaimer:** Harry Potter es de Rowling.

_Este fic participa en el Reto Temático de Enero: "One True Pairing" del foro_ _**"Hijos de la guerra"**_

**N.A: **porque no podía dejar pasar la oportunidad y así escribir sobre mi OTP querida. Espero que les guste, aunque creo que odiarán el final (?), lo siento, me pasaba del límite... Algún día vendré con más Tom/Harry, palabra de Mortífago.

* * *

_**Silent Scream**_

_**~O~**_

Harry se vio a sí mismo sentado en un sofá bermellón que frente a sí había otro más grande, pero de un intenso verde. Recuerda perfectamente que la noche anterior, lo último que hizo fue acostarse al lado de su esposa y reposar lo que aquel día le dejó de su trabajo como Jefe de Aurores.

Con el entrecejo fruncido en meditación, observó el recinto, comprobando que no era el estudio de su casa. Ésta era lo bastante oscura como para no ver algunas paredes, pero alumbrada lo suficiente para apreciar que tras él, había una biblioteca con ciertos libros sin un orden en específico. Luego de eso, sólo había tres candelabros que crepitaban tenuemente, una mesa con un pergamino, pluma y tintero, y por último, dos muebles, uno de ellos ocupados por Harry.

Como auror que es, se instó a guardar calma. No creía estar secuestrado o algo así. Había una sensación de familiaridad extraña que no le gustaba, pero tampoco le incomodaba. Era sólo que no recordaba exactamente a qué atribuir ese peculiar sentimiento de nostalgia que reverberó desde el fondo de su ser.

— ¿Dónde…

—Estás?

Saltó de su asiento ante la sorpresa, sus ojos esmeraldas tras aquellas gafas redondas enfocándose en la dirección de la voz. Frente a sí, en el mueble verdoso, yacía un chico con un traje negro elegante. Piel nívea, cabellera oscura apenas ondulada en las puntas de su flequillo, sonrisa enigmática y cejas enarcadas llamaban la atención, ciertamente.

Sabía que le conocía. El sentimiento de familiaridad se hizo fuerte e intenso. Si no había hiperventilado en estupefacción, era gracias a su entrenamiento como auror.

— ¿Quién eres?

La sonrisa enigmática de aquel chico se amplió un poco en la comisura de sus labios. En estos, no estaba el tono rosáceo que usualmente debe yacer en los humanos, parecía poseer un matiz níveo con tintes azules, y Harry sintió una extraña sensación de aprensión, que no era asco, no del todo.

— ¿Quién eres? —volvió a preguntar, el reconcomio haciéndose más fuerte.

—Es lamentable que no me recuerdes —susurró él, sonando bastante desilusionado, pero sus ojos azules brillaban con inusitada diversión.

—No te recuerdo porque no te he visto —espetó con el ceño fruncido, tenso en su mueble como una cuerda de violín.

Ante su respuesta, el chico ladeó la cabeza con gracia, sus flequillos lamiendo la piel de su mejilla pálida en una caricia parsimoniosa que Harry encontró natural, digno de un sangre pura. Lamentablemente, la mayoría de los sangre pura que conocía eran unos snob, así que no era un buen ejemplo. Sólo sabe que el chico es asquerosamente atractivo pese a su palidez mortífera y a esa sonrisa misteriosa que, sí lo admite, le crispa los nervios.

— ¿Estás seguro de ello? —la pregunta sacó a Harry de sus pensamientos, y rápidamente centró su mirada en la índigo contraria.

—Estoy seguro —mintió, pero el otro no tenía por qué saberlo.

—Mientes —fue la rápida respuesta con un gracioso encogimiento de hombros.

El chico, que si bien era menor que él, pero eso no quería decir que también lo fuese de estatura, cruzó sus largas piernas en un ademán ligero, un brazo descansando en el apoyo del mueble, y su barbilla en el dorso, todo mientras observaba a Harry, sus ojos azules penetrantes sin pestañear más de lo necesario.

Y Harry mentiría descaradamente si dice que no se siente expuesto ante su mirada. No le gusta esa sensación. Se supone que es el maldito Jefe de Aurores, entrenado para soportar esas jodidas situaciones y con más de tres décadas sobre sus hombros.

Sus labios se apretaron, convirtiéndose en una fina línea de tensión.

—No te molestes —el chico volvió a hablar, apenas en un susurro. Harry elevó su mirada una vez más sin ser consciente que estaba observando el piso de caoba. Él le sonrió en respuesta—. Como sigas con ese ceño fruncido te saldrán más arrugas.

Harry no se dejó amedrentar, siguió con su maldito ceño fruncido.

—Dónde estoy —no fue una pregunta, sino una demanda, pero aquel chico, hombre o lo que sea que fuere, no pareció irritarse, más bien se hallaba entretenido con la situación. Harry se molestó mucho más de lo que quería admitir—. Dónde estoy.

— ¿Para qué quieres saber?

—Para irme.

— ¿Y yo?

—Te llevaré al Ministerio donde presentaré cargos por intento de secuestro.

Se rió. Aquel maldito hijo de puta se estaba riendo. Harry se molestaría más de lo necesario si no fuese porque la risa de aquel chico era bastante sincera, sonaba desde el fondo de su pecho. Y sin embargo, volvió a fruncir el ceño, pues era completamente en serio su advertencia.

—Es en serio.

—Eso fue bastante gracioso, Harry —dijo el chico, vestigios de aquella risa revoloteando en sus labios, los ojos azules cristalizados.

Antes de responder, hizo una pausa, sorprendido.

— ¿Cómo sabes mi nombre?

El chico volvió a reír, pero esta vez fue más un resoplido divertido que otra cosa.

— ¿Quién no te conoce?

Bueno, eso era lamentable, pero cierto.

Harry asintió, a los segundos, su ceño volviéndose a profundizar—. Sin embargo, yo no te conozco.

Le observó descruzar sus piernas, su tez, tornándose seria ahora.

— ¿Estás seguro?

—Por supuesto que sí —espetó, ya encontrando molesto aquel tira y encoge que se volvió ese extraño monólogo.

Pero al instante supo que aquella no era la respuesta que el chico quería. Algo cambió en el ambiente, tornándose pesado e incómodo. La gracia natural, parecía haber quedado olvidada, ahora sus hombros tensos y rectos. Esa seriedad en su mirada no le gustaba, parecía sinceramente molesto.

—Estás mintiendo, Harry.

Y lo decía como si estuviese completamente seguro, su nombre sonando tan extraño y familiar en aquellos labios que le molestaba a un punto histérico. Era incómodo e inquietante.

—No miento, no sé quién eres.

—Pero sí me conoces.

Enmudeció rápidamente, incapaz de contradecir aquella revelación. El chico sonrió esta vez, todo su cuerpo gritando de gozoso triunfo. Harry frunció el ceño, dispuesto a mandarlo a la mierda para encontrar él mismo la salida, cuando volvió a silenciarse: se había incorporado del mueble.

Harry le observó en silencio, pasmado. El maldito era bastante alto. Tenía que elevar más de lo necesario su mirada para encontrarse con la índigo, y aquello no le gustaba. Maldición, que era mayor que él, debía llevarle al menos unos quince o veinte años y el hijo de puta era jodídamente alto. Imponente como murallas, erguidas y orgullosas, no ayudaban a que la sensación de inseguridad desapareciera de su cuerpo.

El recelo se hizo más fuerte a medida que se acercaba hasta donde yacía sentado.

Cuando estuvo frente a sí,, Harry no estaba consciente de cuánto se había encogido en aquel mueble bermellón, la sonrisa enigmática del chico ya tornándose satisfecha ante la respuesta de sus alertados sentidos. Luego de unos segundos sin que ninguno reaccionara o dijera algo, él se inclinó, apoyando cada mano sobre los brazos del mueble individual.

Harry, sin poder reaccionar ante la velocidad, se quedó estupefacto en su asiento, observando la cercanía: clara invasión al espacio personal, su nariz casi rozando la otra; orbes esmeraldas siendo devoradas por las índigos contrarias.

Tragó saliva nerviosamente, ¿qué demonios le sucedía?

—Sí me conoces, Harry —susurró el chico, su aliento frio chocando en su tez.

—Ya te dij-

—No, sí me conoces —reiteró, casi con ímpetu. Cerró los ojos un momento, luego los abrió, centrando una vez más su mirada en sí. Harry se sintió más expuesto que antes—. Te lo demostraré.

Antes de que pudiera preguntar a qué coño se refería, la mano derecha que le encarcelaba, se apartó del brazo del mueble, elevándose hasta la altura de su frente que los salvajes flequillos azabaches cubrían. Harry observó, percibiendo como con cuidado, casi con reverencia, aquella mano pálida y alargada apartaba los mechones, donde esa proterva cicatriz, ya desvaída por los años transcurridos yacía esbozaba.

—Harry—ronroneó con suavidad, sus dedos deteniéndose a centímetros de su cicatriz. Aquellas malditas orbes azules nunca dejaron de verle con intensidad, parecía haber hambre voraz en estas. A Harry no le gustó eso, no le gustó cómo sonó su nombre de esos labios, no le gustaba nada—. Harry, sí me conoces.

—No te conozco —siseó, deseando apartarse de aquella tensión, de aquel cuerpo, pero no podía.

— ¿No? —preguntó el otro, ladeando un poco su cabeza con extrañeza, pero había otra cosa en su mirada. Harry no supo qué.

Pero luego, a los segundos, lo vio: cruel locura en sus orbes azules.

Y con la rapidez de un parpadeo, esos ojos, antes azules, se tornaron carmesí, la locura en ellas brotando de sus pupilas dilatadas.

Él tocó su cicatriz, acariciándola—: Esto me pertenece.

Y Harry gritó.

* * *

Esmeraldas acuosas se abrieron en un horror silencioso. Su torso subía y bajaba en fuertes exhalaciones, el ritmo impetuoso de sus latidos tornándose cardiaco. ¿Qué demonios había sido eso? Harry enfocó su mirada un poco, pero no podía ver. Se percató que no tenía lentes, y que las manchas difusas que veían sus orbes eran iguales a las de su habitación.

Había sido un sueño.

Suspiró, sumamente aliviado, y a su lado, un cuerpo se movió, haciendo que las sábanas se deslizaran sobre su abdomen. Harry posó su mirada sobre el pequeño cuerpo, notando la familiaridad de este: Ginny estaba a su lado.

Sonrió sin poder evitarlo, tan aliviado como esperanzado de que aquello fuese sólo una de sus tantas pesadillas pasadas.

Volvió a cerrar los ojos, inhalando y exhalando con pausa. Sólo había sido un sueño, una pesadilla, el horror de su vida anterior no todos lo olvidaban; Harry no estaba exento.

Pero entonces, ¿por qué le había dolido la cicatriz cuando él la tocó?

* * *

—Ha pasado una semana ya, ¿me extrañaste? —preguntó Tom desde su sofá, una sonrisa enigmática serpenteando sus labios.

Harry frunció el ceño rápidamente cuando se percató que, una vez más, yacía enclaustrado junto a su antiguo némesis.

—Voldemort —siseó con rencor.

Tom soltó una suave risita divertida.

—Parece que no.

—No te extrañé, ni lo he hecho.

Con pesar, Tom se llevó una mano a su corazón, inclinando su cabeza un poco—. Eso duele —susurró, su rostro contrito parecía sentirlo pero sus orbes carmesí gritaban todo lo contrario.

Harry se sintió enfermo. No le gustaba, ¿qué demonios hacía con él, de todas las malditas personas, ahí, en ese jodido lugar? Un dementor parecía ser una opción mucho más atrayente.

Estaba seguro que era un sueño, tenía que ser una pesadilla porque no comprende cómo puede estar allí con Voldemort, hablando como si nada, como si éste no estuvo a punto de asesinarlo más de una vez, y como si no ha arruinado su vida más de lo que ya ha hecho. ¿Qué sucede con su maldita vida?

—Te noto bilioso y un poco taciturno —inquirió Tom de nuevo con ese barítono misterioso que es su voz, crispando los nervios de Harry, sacándole de sus elucubraciones. Aquel monstruo esbozó una sonrisa—. ¿Sucede algo?

—Déjame ir —exigió, buscando que su voz sonara tan cargada de odio y rencor como hacía ya más de veinte años no sentía.

Tom Riddle, Voldemort o como sea, permaneció en silencio unos momentos, sólo contemplándole con sus orbes carmesí. La intensidad de su mirada no tenía comparación, y Harry sintió que su boca se secaba un poco, e inconscientemente, se relamió sus labios. Los ojos rojos siguieron el movimiento.

—No puedo —dijo finalmente.

A Harry le faltó poco para saltar de su silla y lanzarle una maldición al maldito bastardo. Pero se contuvo, pensando detenidamente en su situación: no sabe dónde está. La habitación parece ser un plano mental, pero no está seguro si pertenece o no a Tom Riddle. Sería un suicidio lanzarse temerariamente hacia el creador cuando éste puede hacer lo que sea, a su entero antojo.

Con un resoplido que parecía ser un suspiro cansado, volvió su mirada esmeralda a aquella carmesí. Casi sin pensar, opinó que le gustaba más el matiz azul que esa locura interior.

La humanidad que anteriormente vio en Tom Riddle fue una completa burla de lo que ahora ve. Voldemort se encargó de asesinar lo que quedaba de aquel hombre, ahora menor que él en ese plano mental.

La vida era asquerosamente irónica.

Negó con la cabeza a todos sus pensamientos. Era demasiado confuso, y no le gustaba pensar de más. Si era una jodida pesadilla, entonces tendría que despertar.

—No es una pesadilla —Tom nuevamente le sacó de sus cavilaciones. Harry se elevó su vista tan rápido que su cuello crujió.

—Destruimos todos los horrocrux —espetó, pero en su interior, estaba convenciéndose de que aquello fuese verdadero y no el renacimiento de quién sabe qué cosa.

Para su sorpresa, Tom Riddle asintió en comprensión.

—Él me lo dijo.

— ¿Quién? —preguntó confundido.

Tom esbozó una sonrisa leve en su dirección.

—Voldemort.

Harry se quedó sin aliento, como si le hubiesen metido un puñetazo en el estomago.

—Está muerto —murmuró, sus orbes esmeraldas empañadas en horror. Sólo pensar en esa abominación le agobiaba.

¿Estaba vivo? Imposible. No quiere creerlo.

—Está muerto, sí —concordó finalmente Tom.

Harry no debería sentirse aliviado por las palabras de Tom Riddle, pues no le cree, pero no pudo evitar que sus hombros tensos se relajaran un poco.

Sin embargo, había más preguntas.

— ¿Cómo lo sabes entonces? —inquirió, su ceño frunciendo un poco.

La sonrisa turbia de Tom volvió a sus delgados labios, sus ojos carmesí estrechándose un poco.

—Buenas noches, Harry.

Luego de eso, sólo hubo oscuridad.

* * *

—Entonces, ¿es mi plano mental?

—Exacto —Tom Riddle asintió con un ademán gracioso de su cabeza.

Aún estaba en su forma joven, quizá de veintiún años; su traje negro inmaculado perfectamente adherido a su cuerpo alto y tonificado. Harry se encontró mirándole de más, encontrado que, efectivamente, el bastardo fue atractivo. ¿Qué demonios le sucedió?

Quería preguntar, deseaba saciar su curiosidad y recriminarle tantos por qué, que Harry se sintió repentinamente cansado. Aquello no tenía sentido. No tenía sentido pedir explicaciones a alguien que ya no estaba.

Riddle parecía ser sólo un mal recuerdo, o eso es lo que esperaba.

—Piensas mucho, Harry —con un susurro, Tom interrumpió sus pensamientos.

Harry elevó su mirada para encontrarse frente a sí la figura esbelta del joven Voldemort, observándole con su rostro envuelto en impasibilidad.

—Aún sigo en la negación —respondió con sinceridad.

Porque era verdad, se negaba a creer que había creado a un Tom Riddle en su maldito plano mental. Si iba a crear algo, Voldemort sería el último en su lista.

—Al parecer —dijo Tom con una leve risa esporádica. Le había hecho gracia su comentario, pero Harry no lo encontraba gracioso, y se lo hizo saber con su ceño profundamente pronunciado. Tom desvaneció la mueca en su rostro tan rápido como la creó—. ¿Sigues en la negación, Harry?

—Creí haberlo dicho anteriormente.

A los segundos, supo que no debió haber dicho eso. El ambiente se tornó pesado, fatigoso para respirar. Si Tom tenía razón (aunque no tuviese motivos para creerle), y ese era su plano mental, no tenía por qué sentir las emociones burbujeantes de aquella abominación, pero ciertamente las percibía como si fuesen suyas, como si estuviese a punto de explotar en cualquier instante ante la presión de esas protervas sensaciones.

Harry tragó saliva, y enmudeció al instante cuando observó una vez más como Tom Riddle se incorporaba de su asiento, caminando en su dirección. El corazón de Harry comenzó a latir desbocado, sintiéndolo zumbar en sus oídos con fuerza. Si Harry no supiera que es imposible, creería que aquel hombre atiende el retumbar de sus frenéticos latidos, por la sonrisa torcida dibujada en sus labios cárdenos.

Cuando llegó a él, volviendo a encarcelarlo con sus brazos, Harry cerró los ojos con rapidez. No le gustaba la sensación de debilidad que se convertía ahora. Como un ciervo huyendo de su presa, se encogió en toda su estatura, deseando con ímpetu salir de allí, de ese plano mental que ahora era su más grande pesadilla.

Lo ansió con fervor, con tanto deseo que lo sintió realmente, como todo comenzó a cambiar, como las paredes, el estudio, aquellos muebles y la expresión sonriente de Tom Riddle desaparecía así como el sol aleja el rocío, lentamente.

Harry abrió los ojos, nebulosas esmeraldas frenéticas bebieron la nueva imagen que frente a sí se dibujaba: su habitación, sus cosas, Ginny dormida a su lado, y por la ventana, el astro rey lentamente se alzaba.

Harry sonrió con suavidad, el alivio siendo visible en su espíritu agotado: había amanecido.

* * *

— ¿Por qué?

— ¿Por qué, qué, Harry?

— ¿Por qué me llamas? —Harry preguntó con ansiedad. Ya había transcurrido más de un mes desde que inició aquel maldito juego. Sentía que cada vez perdía las fuerzas para recriminar, para mantenerse firme.

Odiaba que Tom Riddle jugara con su mente, manipulara sus sentidos y le dejara tal sensación de inquietud cada vez que veía el sol salir por su ventana, y no hallaba las respuestas en el mundo real, su mundo.

No hallaba la salida.

Se sentía atormentado.

—Harry —Tom le llamó. Desde su asiento le contemplaba, su rostro limpio de cualquier emoción, pero en sus orbes carmesí, las sensaciones turbias pugnaban de allí, paseándose por el recinto con peligrosa seducción. Harry no sabía a qué atribuirlas.

Cerró los ojos, deseando con fervor que aquellos ojos oscurecidos dejaran de verle así. No sería capaz de soportarlo.

—Harry-

— ¡¿Qué?! —gritó, incorporándose de su asiento en un arrebato furioso.

Tom, en su posición, le vio con un dejo de sorpresa. Parecía sincera, y Harry se congeló en su sitio, sintiéndose enfermo de repente. No le gustaría ser objeto de la ira de Voldemort, no otra vez. Retornó al sofá con reluctancia, los hombros doblándose hacia adelante en un ademán agotado.

Estaba cansado de todo.

—Yo no te llamo —respondió Tom, luego de unos amargos segundos en silencio.

Harry posó su vista esmeralda con rapidez en las carmesí contrarias.

— ¿Qué? —jadeó en un hilo de voz. Aquello tenía que ser mentira.

—Yo no te llamo —volvió a repetir con seriedad. Casi a los segundos, con un ademán grácil de su mano, convocó dos tazas de té, llenándolas al instante de aquel líquido relajante. La de él la tomó casi al instante, y Harry pasó unos segundos, debatiéndose entre aceptarla o no.

A los segundos aceptó. Su vida ya valía mierda.

—Quiero creer que mientes —Harry susurró, dándole un suave sorbo a su té. Espirales de neblina creaba el líquido caliente, y Harry las inhaló, embriagándose de su aroma. Se sentía un poquito menos tenso.

—Pero no es así —corroboró Tom con un asentimiento—. Tú vienes a mí, Harry.

—Mientes —espetó Harry, observándole con rencor—. Estoy aquí, pero créeme que no es por ti, Riddle.

Y Harry quería creerse eso, de verdad que lo deseaba.

Tom le observó en silencio unos segundos, antes de asentir con una sonrisa pequeña en sus labios.

—Tienes razón, Harry —volvió a tomar un sorbo de su té, sus largos dedos sosteniendo con gracia la taza de porcelana oscura—. Pero hay algo en lo que te equivocas —confirmó, y Harry decidió no interrumpirle para saber qué diría a continuación, no porque estuviese pasmado ante la revelación. Tom volvió su mirada carmesí a las esmeraldas, y la seriedad en estas no le gustó—. Tú vienes aquí, sí. No por mí, pero sí por él.

Harry sintió que su aliento escapaba con cada exhalación que intentaba dar. La taza salió de sus manos temblorosas, y hubieran hecho un desastre de no ser porque éstas, antes de tocar el suelo, desaparecieron con un suave sonido ominoso, producto de la convocación anterior. Harry sintió los labios secos.

— ¿Por él? —inquirió en un susurro ahogado, instándose a tragar saliva constantemente. ¿Cuándo había dejado caer las máscaras? ¿Cuándo dejó que esa fragilidad le embargara? ¿Cuándo volvió a ser aquel chico de diecisiete años?

Tom le observó serio, una vez más, sus orbes carmesí embutidas de tantas emociones que Harry no sabía cómo aquel hombre podía contenerlas.

—Por supuesto, es por él. Después de todo, ¿quién sino tu igual?

Abrió la boca en exclamaciones ahogadas, el grito de horror que pugnó de su garganta jamás llegó a sus oídos.

* * *

—Sigo volviendo aquí cada noche… ¿es por él? ¿Por qué no está aquí?

— ¿Quieres que esté en mi lugar?

—Me gustaría que me dejaran tranquilo.

Una suave risa brotó de los labios de Tom, Harry no quería mentir, pero estaba acostumbrándose. Y se odiaba inmensamente por ello.

—Él no vendrá —dijo Tom con suavidad—. Tú no lo deseas.

—Tampoco deseo que estés tú aquí, y mírate —replicó Harry, señalándole con un ademán obstinado.

— ¿Estás seguro? —preguntó, enarcando una ceja. Harry no se atrevió a contradecirle, había aprendido la lección y no deseaba tenerle nuevamente en su espacio personal. Tom esbozó una sonrisita maliciosa—. Eres inteligente, Harry, estoy orgulloso de ti.

Harry se contuvo de soltar un insulto especialmente venenoso porque no le gustaría enfadar a Tom. Puede que sea su plano mental, pero aquel hombre definitivamente lo conoce mejor que él. Usarlo en su contra sería un completo suicidio.

— ¿Qué quieres?

— ¿Qué te hace pensar que quiero algo?

—El hecho de que estés aquí, acosando mi plano mental —siseó Harry, mirándole ceñudo.

—Yo no acoso tu plano mental, Harry, pertenezco a él. Sólo cumplo mi función.

—Entonces estás despedido.

Tom volvió a reír, como si le hiciera gracia las sandeces de Harry. Harry quería degollarlo.

—Así no funcionan las cosas, lo sabes.

—Entonces, ¿qué demonios deseas?

Esbozó una sonrisa amplia, pero totalmente torcida, no había nada de atractivo en ella.

—Ah, querer y desear son términos que podrían ir en el mismo contexto —ronroneó, degustando las palabras—; pero la profundidad del significado es completamente distinto.

—Riddle… —siseó, regalándole una mirada molesta. Tom sonrió con suavidad, encogiéndose de hombros con gracia.

—Deseaba ver en el hombre que te has convertido ahora, Harry —respondió, y Harry se quedó sin qué decir. Tom continuó—: debo admitir que no me esperaba esto.

Harry no sabía qué decir. Estaba bastante desconcertado. Pensaba que era algo más, sobre cómo o cuáles métodos usar para joderle una vez más su vida, o algo así de torcido, como Voldemort.

— ¿Sólo eso? —Harry no quiere aceptar que se siente un poco desencantado.

—Oh, vaya, siento decepción, ¿es eso? —ronroneó, observando con sus orbes carmesí la pequeña figura de Harry, sus orbes oscuras brillando tórridas.

—No te creas mucho —espetó, desviando su mirada esmeralda a otro punto, lejos de aquellos ojos mortales. Jamás admitiría que su tez se calentó un poco.

Demonios, que era su maldito enemigo aunque se comportara de forma extraña, no dejaba de ser un asesino desquiciado.

—Eres bastante adorable, Harry —murmuró, y Harry no se atrevió a verle porque todavía seguía sintiendo la mirada carmesí penetrando sus defensas—. No pareces ser el hombre que eres allí afuera, bastante tosco y firme. Todo un hombre, vencedor entre los vencedores.

—Cállate.

—Ansiado por el mundo…

—Cállate.

—Pero querido por pocos… ¿o quizá por nadie?

— ¡Cállate! —gritó, no gustándole aquellas palabras. ¿Qué sabía Tom Riddle acerca de su vida, de lo que siente?

El bastardo no sabía nada.

— ¿Quieres que me calle?

—Bueno, quiero que desaparezcas pero eso no es posible, ¿verdad? —gruñó, posando ahora su mirada molesta en la contraria.

Tom Riddle, contrario al buen humor que vio anteriormente, ahora era seriedad absoluta. No había nada de incómodo en el ambiente como lo sintió la vez pasada, pero la advertencia yacía clara, esbozada en su rostro.

—Puedo callarme —dijo él lentamente, inexpresivo—, pero mi método de comunicación no sólo es oral, Harry.

El estómago de Harry se convirtió en concreto puro, sintiendo al instante extraños retortijones, como cuando ejecutaba la Aparición. Cerró los ojos ante la sacudida, y cuando volvió a abrirlos, se encontró de lleno una vez más con la imagen familiar de su habitación: Tom le había sacado de su propio plano mental.

Harry sabía que debía sentirse contento por ello, pero lo cierto es que no lo estaba.

Esa madrugada no pudo dormir. No cuando podía ver con claridad unas orbes carmesí contemplándole desde la oscuridad.

* * *

Había pasado otro mes, y Harry no se sentía bien. Estaba enfadado, estresado y muy preocupado por el hecho de que, desde esa pequeña e insignificante escaramuza, que no lo fue del todo, no puede retornar a su plano mental.

Parece estar sellado con algunos bloqueos, parecidos a los de la Oclumancia, pero como él nunca fue bueno en dicha área no está del todo seguro.

A Harry no le gusta la sensación de vacío que siente cuando va acostarse con su querida Ginny. Casi siente la necesidad, cada vez que sale de trabajar, por ir a acostarse una vez que llega a casa, sólo con el firme propósito de encontrarse una vez más a ese hombre, dueño y autor de sus pesadillas.

No le gusta aquello, no le gusta esa dependencia; odia en lo que se ha convertido ahora su vida, esa necesidad por ir a su plano mental y estar ahí, en una tensión constante con Tom Riddle, Voldemort, quien sea, sin nada más que sólo ser.

¿Por qué?, Harry se preguntaba constantemente. ¿Por qué le pasaba eso a él? Estaba perfectamente feliz con su vida hasta que él decidió salir de los confines de su mente y desordenar su existencia con sólo su presencia. Lo odiaba, Harry odiaba inmensamente a Tom Riddle por amargarle la vida.

Esa necesidad no la sentía con nadie más porque, lo que Harry padecía, era la clase de necesidad que una persona siente cuando necesita culminar con ese punto y coma en su historia.

Finalmente se dio cuenta: nunca terminó su historia con Tom Riddle.

—Harry, cariño —Ginny le llamó tenuemente, acariciándole la mejilla con ternura—. ¿Estás bien?

Harry que se había quedado meditando, observando el techo de su habitación, desvió su mirada para centrarla en su mujer. Ginny, con su larga cabellera rojiza y esas pecas adorables que tanto gustaba en acariciar. Ella había sido un soporte en su vida y con la llegada de sus hijos, el equilibrio era perfecto.

Sin embargo, algo faltaba. No sabía qué, le desesperaba esa sensación de agobio y vacío que se había convertido su existencia esos últimos meses, y Ginny ahora parecía ser sólo una costumbre, figura perfecta para un vencedor perfecto, pero no para Harry Potter.

—No te preocupes, Ginny —le sonrió con suavidad, el cansancio revoloteando en sus ojos—. Estoy bien.

Pero Ginny no le creyó, se veía preocupada. Ella se incorporó, quedando de lado en su cama, una mano apoyada en la colcha mientras que la otra seguía acariciando la mejilla donde yace una barba de varios días.

—Tienes ojeras… —susurró, observando las bolsas oscuras bajo sus ojos esmeraldas apagados.

—Últimamente ha habido mucho trabajo.

Ginny negó con la cabeza, chasqueando la lengua.

—Deberías tomarte unas vacaciones —opinó, luego sonrió con picardía, su mano descendiendo hasta su pecho desnudo, acariciándolo—. Así podríamos tener un tiempo a solas. Hace mucho que no pasamos tiempo de calidad juntos.

Observó en silencio a su esposa, preguntándose cuándo habían dejado aquello en el pasado. Quizá con la llegada de sus hijos, pero ellos ahora eran grandes e independientes, claro, seguían bajo su cuidado, menos James, pero seguían siendo autónomos en sus actividades.

¿Entonces por qué la idea ya no le parecía atractiva? Harry amaba a Ginny, pero él no lo sentía desde el fondo de su corazón. Apretó los labios, con rabia. ¿Cuándo cambió todo?

—Lo siento cariño —dijo con pesar—, ¿quizá el otro año? Trabajar para el mundo mágico es absorbente.

Y no era del todo mentira, pero no era algo de vida o muerte.

Al instante, los ojos de Ginny brillaron con aprobación. Algo parecido a la aprensión se instaló en el estomago de Harry.

—Por supuesto, por supuesto —asintió efusivamente su esposa—. Eres nuestro amado salvador.

Y con eso último dicho, ella recostó la cabeza en su pecho, las luces de la habitación apagándose lentamente. Harry nada dijo por respuesta, sintiendo el peso protervo en sus hombros.

Harry se sintió enfermo.

* * *

— ¿Mucho trabajo últimamente? —preguntó Tom divertido cuando Harry apareció en el mueble bermellón, esta vez sí por cuenta propia.

Tom íntimamente se deleitó de lo que ahora se estaba convirtiendo Harry Potter.

—Cállate —siseó por respuesta, sus esmeraldas apagadas; profunda decepción pintada en su mirada.

Se lamió los labios lentamente, saboreando el triunfo próximo.

—Te noto bilioso, Harry.

—No es tu problema —espetó, el ceño fruncido en su tez advirtiéndole de la molestia que poseía.

El plano mental era inestable, y con la irritabilidad de su creador dudaba que pudiera soportar una vez más el llamado de dos individuos.

Tom Riddle decidió arriesgarse.

— ¿Entonces por qué estás aquí?

Y ahí lo vio, pensó Tom, no sin cierta satisfacción. La oscuridad en su mirada ante la inminente verdad que se cernía sobre sus hombros. Había sido pequeñas conversaciones, realidades dolorosas y una figura odiada que producía pesadillas: algo que Harry no olvidaría.

—No lo sé —Harry susurró con suavidad, y Tom volvió su mirada carmesí a la contraria.

Ahora que lo veía, parecía más viejo. En el plano mental no había edad, sólo espíritus. Así sería de fuerte el shock emocional que ahora Harry realmente parecía de la edad que realmente debía tener.

Tom sonrió, una suave sonrisa torcida bordeaba sus labios a medida que veía el espectáculo final: el inevitable quiebre.

—El salvador tiene una fuerte carga sobre sus hombros —fingió adivinar lo que le sucedía al chico, y por sus hombros tensos, supo que iba por el camino correcto. Evitó como pudo un gemido de satisfacción total—. ¿Es eso lo que sucede?

Harry negó con la cabeza, tozudo.

—No lo comprendes.

—Yo sólo veo lo que sucede —respondió con un encogimiento de hombros, casual.

Pero él volvió a negar con su cabeza, mechones azabaches moviéndose al compás de la oscilación. Tom reprimió poner los ojos en blanco ante tal muestra de testarudez.

—Tú no lo entiendes, ellos me ven-

—Como una figura —terminó la oración, tan impasible y mortal como su significado.

Harry abrió los ojos desmesuradamente. Tras aquellas horribles gafas, pudo ver el matiz esmeralda oscurecido, completamente adolorido por la realidad contundente de sus palabras. Las emociones de Harry eran como alimento para Tom, quien se crispó un poco ante la crudeza de aquella mirada.

— ¡Tú no existes! ¡No sabes nada! —Harry se incorporó con rapidez del sofá, temblando de ira y negación.

Permaneció impasible en su asiento, observando cómo las emociones se desbordaban de aquellos ojos.

— ¿Quieres que exista? —fue la pregunta que hizo, luego de unos segundos en silencio donde la figura trémula de aquel hombre que debería rozar los cuarenta, ahora yacía frágil, a punto de romperse como en el pasado.

Harry permaneció en silencio, no dispuesto a responder, y Tom mentiría si dice que no se esperaba eso. Después de todo, él conoce a Harry Potter, sus miedos, la oscuridad que reina en su interior, que es negada a salir y contaminar al mundo.

Tom conoce lo que Harry nunca ha podido ser.

Con una sonrisa torcida y unos ojos carmesí ardientes, observó la figura que aún yacía parada en medio del recinto. Elevó la mano, su dedo índice moviéndose lentamente al mismo tiempo que la figura pequeña que era Harry ahora se movía.

—Qué- ¿qué demonios? —Harry preguntó, desconcertado ante lo que veía. Sus pies se movían por su cuenta, caminando en dirección a donde Tom Riddle estaba sentado, observándole con sus orbes entrecerradas.

Tragó saliva, Tom Riddle sonrió aún más.

Cuando estuvo frente a él, Harry fue obligado a sentarse a horcajadas sobre sus piernas. La vergüenza a flor de piel en su tez.

—Puedo controlar cualquier cosa en este plano mental, Harry —confirmó Tom las sospechas que no eran del todo sospechas, una sonrisa oscura bordeando sus labios, que ahora veía más cerca que nunca. Harry tuvo que verse en la obligación de sujetar con sus manos cada lado del pecho del hombre, sintiendo más vulnerable que nunca, más absorbido que antes e incapaz de hacer algo al respecto para apartar esa sensación que padecía.

Por un instante, el silencio se instaló, Harry no atreviéndose a ver más de lo que ya podía sentir, y Tom al parecer poco dispuesto a sacarle de esa incomodidad. Tom Riddle sabía lo que Harry sentía, lo que sufría, era tan obvio que constantemente se preguntaba por qué no pudo matarle, ahora que tenía la oportunidad.

Llegó a la conclusión que él, Voldemort, desearía también romperle y armarle a su forma. Después de todo, Harry no sería Harry si no fuese rearmable.

Tom sonrió, Harry observó la sonrisa con el ceño fruncido y las mejillas acaloradas. Realmente parecía un chico y no ese hombre en el que se ha convertido ahora.

— ¿Qué? —inquirió Harry, receloso.

No dijo nada por respuesta. Simplemente se acercó con rapidez al rostro de Harry, y antes de que este pudiera apartarse gracias a sus rápidos reflejos de Buscador, lo besó con ímpetu, con fuerza, mordiendo sus labios rudamente, sacándole sangre al instante. El jadeo impresionado de Harry fue el aliciente perfecto para terminar de hundir su lengua en aquella cavidad, degustando ahora aquel sabor que con el tiempo se ha añejado.

Tan lleno de amargura y soledad: un sabor un perfecto.

Tom bebió toda la energía de Harry con ese beso, degustando los años, las experiencias, los recuerdos compartidos y adquirió fuerza, su existencia haciéndose más tangible con el pasar de las jornadas.

El beso impetuoso se detuvo lentamente entre cortas succiones y mordidas, hasta que los jadeos de Harry indicaron que ya no podía soportarlo más. Victorioso, Tom se alejó de aquellos labios carmesí, observando su obra: hinchados, la tez rosácea y orbes esmeraldas brillosas. Las gafas ahora eran un mal recuerdo, y el hombre que antes Harry había sido, desapareció junto con la vitalidad que había adquirido.

Ahora, un adolescente frágil, casi roto, se esbozaba frente a sí.

Tom no miente: está extasiado con su obra.

—Los diecisiete son una buena edad para experimentar, Harry —murmuró Tom, sus labios pálidos rozando los contrarios, sus orbes carmesí tórridas bebiéndose las contrarias.

—No sé de qué hablas —murmuró el ahora joven, desviando la mirada. Tom sujetó su barbilla con firmeza, devolviéndola a su sitio.

—Oh, sí que lo sabes.

Harry permaneció en silencio, sus esmeraldas tan profundas como las recordaba, mirándole con firmeza; aquel espíritu fuerte apenas quebrantado, estremecía su cuerpo entero. Sintió como el deseo por quebrar aquella existencia con sus manos carcomía su piel como lava férvida. Tom se obligó a no dar el paso definitivo, conteniendo todo lo que podía a la bestia.

Sabe, después de todo, que lo mejor es contemplar como la flor paulatinamente va pereciendo ante la falta de agua y cálido sol.

— ¿Qué harás con eso? —preguntó Harry. Tom sabía a lo que se refería, lo veía reflejado en sus ojos: lo que había absorbido.

Esbozó una suave sonrisa oscura, el carmesí de su mirada brillando.

—Ya lo verás.

Por respuesta Harry asintió cabizbajo, su rostro ya no se veía ante la larga cabellera que ya creía perdida. Tom volvió a elevar su mirada, arrancándole las gafas de las manos. Se incorporó con lentitud, dejando el cuerpo pequeño acostado en el sofá verde, no sin antes dedicarle una suave caricia en su pálida mejilla.

—Ya no necesitas esto —con un ademán, se colocó las gafas redondas, cambiando también su atuendo, todo bajo la atenta mirada esmeralda.

— ¿Y ahora? —Harry preguntó en un tenue susurro.

Tom volvió su mirada hacia la febril figura, sonriéndole tras su nueva apariencia. Sus orbes carmesí adoptaron lentamente el matiz de aquellos ojos verdes, aunque, Tom lo sabía, nunca duplicaría esa insondable oscuridad que eran esas perfectas esmeraldas.

La sonrisa tras sus labios morenos se amplió en la comisura, torcida y extraña en su única expresión.

—Ahora te mostraré la verdad.


End file.
